Stalker
by SpeedsterRachii
Summary: "Why are you following me?"  "Because idiot, you owe me!" What will happen when Ash, Misty and friends get into more adventures? Will there be romance? Pokeshipping to begin with, then Contestshipping and Ikarishipping later on. Please R&R :


**Hi welcome to my new fanfiction, but bad news – My laptop charger broke so I can't continue my stories... BUT I love writing these so I've decided to write a new one on the computer so hope you like it!**

* * *

"_Why are you following me?"_

"_Because idiot, you owe me for burning my bike to a crisp!"_

"_Go get a new bike then!"_

"_No! You have to fix my bike!"_

"_No way am I fixin' your bike!"_

"_You have to! You owe me! I didn't ask for you to go and take my bike and destroy it!"_

"_Go fix it yourself! I don't have time for this, I need to go on my journey and become a pokemon master!"_

"_You're not goin' anywhere until you fix my bike!"_

"_Just leave me alone, get a new bike or not get one at all, just go away!"_

"_I can't! My... my bike!"_

"_I don't care about your bike just leave me alone!" The boy then ran as fast as he could, deep into the forest._

"_BUT... my bike..."_

_

* * *

_

"Why are you following me?"

"Because idiot, you owe me!"

"For what, your bike?" The black haired boy chuckled to himself as he walked down the path, a taller, orange haired girl following him.

"Ugh, that joke's so old now Ash!" The girl caught up to him and walked beside him.

The boy chuckled again. "Heh heh, but seriously, why do I owe you?"

The girl sighed, "You moron, I knew you wouldn't remember!"

"Remember what?"

"Ugh!" The girl sped up and walked ahead of him.

"What? What have I forgotten now?" Ash caught up to her.

"You know! How I spent my WHOLE weekend helping you train and study last week!" The girl crossed her arms, very annoyed.

"Oh yeah... now I remember!" Ash brightened up, then he looked to the girl beside him and his face darkened again. "OK, OK... What do I owe ya?"

The girl smirked towards him, thinking of as many responses as she could to that question. "Well..." Her voice trailed off daydreaming.

"Well... what?"

"How about... to repay me...you kiss me!" She shuffled closer to Ash and edged her face closer to his, puckering her lips.

"EWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HECK? NO WAAAAAY MIST!" Ash immediately jumped back and moved as far away as he could from her.

The girl laughed at his overly dramatic response. "Oh, Ash, I was only joking!" She laughed even more, "Your soooo over reactive!"

"Am not!"

"Are too~!" Misty Waterflower cooed bursting into a fit of laughter when she saw Ash's face turn completely red.

"Hey Ash, Misty!" A voice called to them. They followed it to find one of their best friends smiling and waving at them.

"Hi May!" They replied in unison when they realised who it was.

May is a kind and polite girl who is only angry when she needs to be. Despite this, she is quite greedy and eats quite a lot of the time. She is one of best pokemon co-ordinators and many people know her for her amazing co-ordinating skills.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" May asked looking at how beautiful the sky was at this time of day.

"Yeah it is... isn't it Ash?" Misty turned to Ash and smirked again, seeing his face was still red from before.

"Uhh... s-sure..." Ash finally blurted out. May turned to look at Ash wondering why he was stuttering.

"Ash are you O-" She stopped when she saw his face, as red a tomato. "Ash..." She began, "Why is your face so red?"

"It- It's not red!" Ash was stuttering again and tried to cover his embarrassment by covering his face. Misty stepped in "No use trying to hide it Ash we all know, you might as well just tell her!" She spoke quite clearly while she was trying to keep in another fit of laughs.

"Tell me what?" May was pretty confused now. She had no idea of what was going on.

Misty nudged Ash's shoulder giving him a 'go on' kind of look. Ash paused before he spoke, "...Well... my face is red b-because... Misty...me... s-she s-said to... to me... that... uhh..."

Misty gave up the whole letting-Ash-say-it plan and let out a huge sigh before explaining, "OK, I was helping Ash all weekend last week and he owed me, you still do ASH!" She poked Ash in the arm before continuing again, "I was thinking of things he could do to repay me so then I said he could kiss me then he TOTALLY over reacted and his face turned really red, so that's why!" Misty smiled feeling satisfied.

May paused for a while while to take in all her friend had said. Then suddenly burst into laughs. "HAHAHAHA is that true Ash?"

"'Fraid so..." Ash sighed, looking at the ground. Misty joined in the laughing and they didn't stop until they were out of breath.

"Ha! You're so silly Ash!" May calmed herself, she was still smiling.

"You got that right!" Misty smirked at Ash again.

"It's not that funny..." Ash frowned, he had made a fool of himself. Again.

"Aww, it's okay Ash. I know what will make you feel better..." Misty smiled, brightening up, and turned to Ash.

"What?" He asked looking up at Misty.

"Kissing me!" Misty gave him her special grin.

"HECK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash yelled, his voice trailing off as he ran away from the giggling girls taunting him...

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I really liked writing this part so I might make this into a little series and I might put in my fav Poke couples: Poke/Contest/IkariShipping! Look forward to it ;) Also, I will finish off my Ben 10 fanfic when I get a new laptop charger. Plus I have other unfinished fanfics on my laptop I have to write, like Vampire Diaries and Junjou Romantica. Anyways, please review this chapter, I'd love to hear from you! :)**


End file.
